Leon McAffrey
American |affiliations = Liberty City Police Department Ray Machowski (Formerly) Salvatore Leone Toni Cipriani Uptown Yardies Ned Burner Unknown Italian contacts |vehicles = Blue Banshee Beige Premier Sentinel |voice = None (GTA III) Ron Orbach (GTA LCS) }} Leon McAffrey is a minor character in Grand Theft Auto III and a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Biography Background McAffrey is a corrupt police officer working with Salvatore Leone, the Don of the Leone Family, and Toni Cipriani, a Leone Family made man. Early Life Leon McAffrey was born in 1956 and raised in Liberty City who, at some point, joined the Liberty City Police Department, later becoming a corrupt officer and making contact with Salvatore Leone, the Don of the Leone Family, eventually going on Salvatore's payroll. He apparently killed some of his former partners, including one who had a wife and children. And also had contacts in Italy he gathered information from. 1998 In 1998 he had a dispute with Ned Burner who owed him money. According to Leon, Ned had agreed to pay him $20,000 for an unknown favour, but only paid him $5000 in the end. As a result of this, he sent Ned an e-mail in which he threatened to kill him and get away with it because of his position in law enforcement. Ned argued that the $20,000 they agreed to was in exchange of four stories for him to publish, whereas Leon had sent him only one, which was his reason to give him $5000 instead of $20,000 to keep in proportion. He is introduced to and employs Toni Cipriani to kill the Sindacco Family members, lure the Forelli Family into an ambush with the Uptown Yardies, fight organized crime in Belleville Park, help the Uptown Yardies hold on to Newport and destroy Forelli weapons being transferred to a new location. Following the arrest of Salvatore Leone, Leon phones Toni to say that the two never met, cutting ties with the Leone Family. 2001 McAffrey continues to work with the LCPD and with his new partner, Ray Machowski, a law abiding police officer who eventually also becomes a corrupt officer. His crimes and links with organized crime become evident to the LCPD and he agrees to turn states evidence against Machowski, now working for the Yakuza. When he learns of this, Machowski sends Claude to kill him, but McAffrey somehow survives and is taken to the hospital. When Ray learns that Leon survived, he instructs Claude yet again to kill him, this time succeeding. Prominent Appearances in Missions ;Grand Theft Auto III *Silence The Sneak *Plaster Blaster (Killed) ;Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Sayonara Sindaccos (Boss) *The Whole 9 Yardies (Boss) *Crazy '69' (Boss) *Night of the Livid Dreads (Boss) *Shoot the Messenger (Post-mission phone call) *Munitions Dump (Boss) *Love on the Rocks (Post-mission phone call) Gallery ImagesCA4MBQ20.jpg|Concept artwork of Leon McAffrey in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Crazy'69'-GTALCS.jpg|Ray Machowski confronting Leon McAffrey in Crazy '69'. MunitionsDump-GTALCS.jpg|Leon McAffrey, Ray Machowski and Toni Cipriani during Munitions Dump. Plaster blaster.JPG|Leon McAffrey during Plaster Blaster mission. Leon McAffrey GTA 3 III Zoom.jpg|Leon McAffrey in GTA III. McAffreyPed-GTA3.PNG|McAffrey's pedestrian model in GTA III. LeonMcAffrey-GTAIII-PlasterBlaster.jpg|Leon all bandaged up in the mission Plaster Blaster. Trivia *His model in GTA III is the same as a pedestrian seen in Portland Island. *For some reason, in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, his missions are marked with an 'R' on the map. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, McAffrey is not seen outside of cutscenes, except for the mission "Sayonara Sindaccos". *His bandaged model from GTA III appears in the Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories game files but is not used in-game. Navigation ar:ليون ماكأفري de:Leon McAffrey es:Leon McAffrey fr:Leon McAffrey hu:Leon McAffrey pl:Leon McAffrey pt:Leon McAffrey ru:Леон Макэффри fi:Leon McAffrey McAffrey, Leon McAffrey, Leon McAffrey, Leon Category:Deceased characters McAffrey, Leon McAffrey, Leon